Algún día
by Aoi Fhrey
Summary: Algún día seremos solos tú y yo para amarnos y luego vendrán todos los juegos. Fic escrito para el reto lemon del foro de Ranma 1/2.


Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la escritura, la fantasía y el libre uso de la imaginación. Pero la razón principal de hacer esto es que es divertido

.

Advertencia previa: Esté fic es de tipo lemon, por lo que puede contener ideas que resulten ofensivas o inadecuadas para algunas personas. Si esto te incomoda, sugiero que busques otro tipo de historia.

..

Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta:

.

..

Un One shot surgido por el reto lemón en el foro: taller literario.

.

Con los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

.

..

Aoi Fhrey presenta:

.

..

Algún día.

Raro…

Esa era la palabra que mejor podía explicar la situación actual.

La conducta de la pareja más popular en la escuela Furinkan era de lo más insólita. Aún estaban presentes las situaciones "normales" como las rivales de Akane o los cotidianos desafíos para Ranma. El chico perdido aún se presentaba con su ya clásico grito de: ¡Ranma por tu culpa he visto el infierno!, había uno que otro príncipe de un reino místico intentando (y fallando) un secuestro de Akane. Pero con toda y esa normalidad "algo" simplemente se sentía…fuera de lugar…raro.

Las personas que habían observado a la pareja para encontrar una explicación solo se hallaron con más preguntas que respuestas.

Una escena típica: Una amazona que ve a un joven de camisa china caminando por el borde de un muro, su prometida camina junto a él de una manera más normal. La joven de cabello purpura se lanza de inmediato en su abrazo de amor patentado.

Ranma Saotome se congela ante el familiar grito de Shampo. Segundos después ella lo tiene en un feroz abrazo con su voluptuosa anatomía frotándose contra el cuerpo del joven.

Pero en lugar de las habituales protestas de Ranma solo hay una cansada petición de ser soltado. Cuando esto no da resultado el joven separa gentil pero firmemente los brazos que lo mantienen sujeto.

Por su parte su prometida observa toda la escena en silencio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Cuando Ranma rompe el abrazo ella le da una pequeña sonrisa y como si no hubiese ocurrido nada ambos siguen su camino.

No hay gritos, nada de discusiones, ningún mazo extra grande y ciertamente no hay ningún artista marcial maldecido volando por los cielos.

Ante semejante reacción Shampo solo se queda de pie intentado entender ¿Cómo es que Ranma se libró de su abrazo?

En la entrada de la escuela hay otra rareza. No se ve por ningún lado a un conocido practicante de Kendo. En su lugar solo hay dos hermosos ramos de rosas rojas y una carta. Al parecer el artista marcial de la trenza logró meter en la cabeza de Kuno que debe mantener cierta distancia entre sus amores verdaderos.

A menos que desee mas visitas al hospital.

Con la fuente regular de apuestas fuera Nabiki se mueve hacia otras fuentes de ingresos disponibles.

"Ay pero que lindas prendas"

Haposai entra en escena y Ranma se prepara para el combate. Una pequeña mirada hacia su prometida y ella se dirige al salón. Otra mirada hacia Nabiki y ella le arroja una pequeña píldora negra a Ranma. Algunos "combates" mas y el maestro estará fuera de Nerima permanentemente.

El día transcurre con relativa normalidad Akane y su prometido aún discuten la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero sus peleas no tienen la ferocidad de antes…casi parecen cotidianas disputas de casados...casi.

— Vamos Nabiki, tú debes saber porque esos dos están tan raros.

— No sé de qué me hablas Ukyo. Pero por 3000 yens te puedo dar una teoría de lo que pasa.

La resignada chef de Okonomiyaqui le entrega a la chica Tendo el dinero.

— ¿Y bien?

— Falta de estrés.

— ¡Que quieres decir con falta de estrés! Si todo sigue igual por aquí.

— Sí, pero esos dos están tomándose las locuras de sus vidas con más calma.

Con una extraña sonrisa de quien sabe algo más Nabiki deja a la chef pensando en el significado de sus palabras.

oOo

Por la tarde todo trascurre con normalidad en el dojo Tendo. Soun y Genma juegan una de sus interminables partidas de shogi. Kasumi se encuentra haciendo las compras para la cena. Por su parte Ranma, Akane y Nabiki pasan el rato mirando un_programa del__ Discovery Chanel __en el televisor__._

-_Esta semana en Las Grandes pirámides del mundo, conoceremos a una de las grandes culturas constructoras. Nos referimos a los aztecas.-_

Tras una hora de programa los tres espectadores miran la televisión con diferentes estados de ánimo:

Akane se ve curiosa, Ranma perdió el interés hace mucho y se encamina rápidamente a estar dormido. En tanto que Nabiki…tiene una expresión inquieta en el rostro. Como quien mira caer un vaso de vidrio.

No puede detener su caída y tampoco puede evitar el pequeño desastre que está por venir.

Porque Nabiki no está mirando el televisor… sino el rostro de su hermana menor.

-…_El tlatoāni o Venerado orador era el máximo gobernante Azteca, con funciones tanto militares como religiosas. Su poder y autoridad eran absolutos para el pueblo y sus mandatos jamás eran desobedecidos o cuestionados.-_

Nabiki se siente más inquieta cuando escucha murmurar a su hermana Akane de forma ausente.

— Sus mandatos jamás eran desobedecidos…

Akane está sonrojada al murmurar esto. Con ésta extraña reacción una gran gota de sudor aparece en la nuca de Nabiki.

— Ya estoy en casa.

Nabiki sale al encuentro de Kasumi.

Antes de que la mayor de las Tendo comience a decir algo, Nabiki hace un gesto con el dedo índice pidiéndole silencio.

— ¿Si, hermana?

Por respuesta Nabiki simplemente señala hacia donde una sonrojada Akane mira el televisor.

— ¡Oh dios mío!

— Exacto, ya está fantaseando de nuevo. Y por su cara no creo que solo sea un viaje a las canchas de tenis a media noche o una asesoría para cocinar.

Kasumi mantiene sus labios apretados para evitar una carcajada e intenta simular solo una leve sonrisa. Los recuerdos de una entusiasta y sonámbula Akane entrando a su habitación a las 3 am pidiéndole ayuda aún le provocan mucha risa.

— Nada de risas. No sé que estará pasando por esa loca cabecita suya pero puede que sea algo…pervertido.

— Te preocupas mucho Nabiki estoy segura de que solo es una dulce e inocente fantasía romántica. Y puede que sea el impulso que necesita para que Ranma finalmente admita lo que siente.

Nabiki no estaba tan segura de las inocentes fantasías de su hermana menor. No con las novelas rosas y doujins que Akane leía últimamente. Aquellas historias le causaban sueños eróticos incluso a ella.

— Pero sí te preocupa voy a asegurarme que Akane solo tenga dulces y tranquilos sueños hoy.

"Traducción: le daré tantos sedantes a Akane que no podrá moverse ni hacer nada por lo que puedas chantajearla"— pensó Nabiki.

— Oh bueno. —dijo una tranquila y resignada Nabiki.

"Siempre habrá otras oportunidades de hacer negocios con esos dos"

oOo

La noche finalmente llega a la residencia de los Tendo y con ella un merecido descanso para sus ocupantes. Pero es también el momento en que la mente se reorganiza. Recuerdos, pensamientos e imágenes inconexas del subconsciente emergen en una danza nocturna que se conoce comúnmente como sueños.

¿O no?

oOo

En la parte mas alta de la pirámide mayor la luz ambarina de antorchas en las paredes de piedra ilumina una amplia habitación decorada con pinturas de guerra en fina piel de venado. En ellas muestran algunos personajes de la historia azteca. Se puede observar a "Siempre llorón" con su cabello negro y su bigote en su clásica pose de guerra. En otro muro esta "Ángel guardián", la hermosa y dulce gobernante de Texcoco con su sonrisa cálida y su cabello castaño que se mece por una inexistente brisa. El piso pese a ser de piedra blanca y pulida está cubierto casi en su totalidad por finos tapices de coloridas plumas o pieles de animales exóticos. Como "oso blanco y negro" que aunque en vida había sido una decepción incluso como bestia. En la muerte y como piel era cálido y agradable al tacto; su pelo podía acariciar los pies de los visitantes mejor que muchas manos humanas.

En el centro de esta habitación se encuentra una gran cama con amplios y suaves cobertores. En esta habitación rodeada de todos los lujos y comodidades que se pueden ofrecer está la máxima gobernante azteca. La venerada oradora. Rosa llameante.

La joven reina aguarda sentada en su cama a que alguien se presente ante ella. Pero el tiempo pasa y no acude nadie; cuando por fin se cansa de esperar. Se levanta y cruza ella misma la habitación.

Sus delicados pies descalzos tocan la fría piedra sin molestia alguna. Pero mientras avanza el suelo parece crujir… como si estuviera hecho de madera.

"No hay guardias en los corredores, ni antorchas". La gobernante se reprende sí misma por estas fallas.

"He sido descuidada y muy indulgente con los sirvientes del palacio" –piensa para sí misma la joven reina.

"Pero aún con todos estos perezosos siempre puedo confiar en mi guardia personal está haciendo lo que se le ordena. Él es un guerrero capaz y leal que seguramente mantiene un ojo alerta para defenderme de los peligros o invasores"

No es que ella no pueda defenderse por sí misma. Es solo que le encanta estar cargada por los brazos fuertes y protectores de su guardián. A la soberana le gusta mirar esos ojos azules llenos de silencioso amor.

"Seguramente él debe estar alerta, vigilante como un fiero jaguar"- piensa ella- "o… ¡roncando totalmente dormido! en lugar de estar preparando la nueva piel de oso como le ordene"

"Tal vez debería castigarlo por no atender sus obligaciones"

Una sonrisa nada inocente aparece en sus labios. Ella se estremece levemente de placer anticipando las travesuras que le hará.

No es que ella tenga frio por estar fuera de su habitación.

Sin ceremonias ni prisas la soberana toma por la muñeca a su dormido guardián y lo arrastra por el suelo hacia su alcoba personal.

— ¿Qué pasa…?

El guardián despierta no muy seguro de donde está o qué ocurre. Pero antes de que pueda decir nada la Venerada Oradora lo interrumpe.

— ¿Por qué no estabas cumpliendo tus obligaciones como corresponde? Y no solo tú, ¡todos en el palacio están durmiendo! Mañana debo hacer algunos decretos reales. Pero el dibujante real ¡también está durmiendo!

Alguien debe hacer mi retrato y como no hay nadie más despierto… ¡tú lo dibujaras!

La voz de la niña-reina demanda obediencia absoluta pero guerrero de la trenza mira confundió. Como si no entendiera de lo que habla; hasta que un nota un detalle en el rostro de ella y eso aclara sus dudas.

Un tanto dudoso responde.

— ¿Un… retrato?

— Claro que un retrato bobo. Ahora toma la tiza de carbón y un poco de papel corteza de aquella mesa donde está esa fruta y dibuja mi rostro. Antes de que hagas mi retrato quiero ver sí tienes algún talento para esto.

El joven de cabello negro se dirige a la mesa y toma algunas de las frutas que hay en ella. Las observa con cuidado, como si en lugar de las deliciosas uvas hubiera alguna otra cosa allí. Finalmente toma los utensilios de dibujo.

La reina se instala en su cama y dice:

— Comienza.

Él inicia su trabajo con una extraña sonrisa. Es como si todo aquello le resultara muy divertido y apenas fuera capaz de contener la risa.

Como si todo aquello fuera un juego…solo un juego.

La gobernante observa la tonta sonrisa de su guerrero predilecto, pero no dice nada. Debe mantener la calma sí quiere que su juego sea efectivo.

— Listo, terminé.

— Muéstrame entonces.

Ella toma el rígido papel de corteza y lo examina. Lo que ha dibujado el chico son solo garabatos inconexos. Ella simplemente toma el papel y lo arroja.

— Hazlo de nuevo.

El joven luce ligeramente decepcionado pero hace lo que se le dice.

— ¿Es que acaso mis ojos son así de pequeños? Hazlo otra vez.

Esto se repite en varias ocasiones hasta que la tonta sonrisa del joven se desvanece un poco. El último retrato es terminado en segundos, como si solo fueran trazos salvajes hechos sin ningún cuidado. Sin embargo la soberana luce complacida.

— Mucho mejor…solo necesitabas un poco de motivación para hacerlo bien. Y ahora que estás inspirado ¿Crees que puedas dibujar cuerpos completos?

— Sí.

— Sí, mi señora— lo corrige ella— El hecho de que seas mi favorito no quiere decir que olvides las formalidades.

El joven se sonroja levemente por el cumplido y responde de una manera más bien tímida.

— Sí…mi señora.

— Muy bien en ese caso dibuja mi cuerpo.

El joven se queda con la boca abierta cuando la Venerada Oradora se levanta y sin ningún recato o vacilación se quita toda ropa quedando totalmente desnuda.

Ella da una ligera sonrisa ante la expresión estupefacta de él. El joven está perplejo y avergonzado pero aun así no aparta la mirada. Ella mira con deleite su reacción.

"Así es como ella lo quiere, contemplándola solo a ella, grabándose cada detalle de su cuerpo con la mirada."

Ella puede observar como el deseo rápidamente supera cualquier tipo de miedo que pueda tener. Pero aun así él no se mueve.

La reina se reclina en su cama en una pose de total abandono.

— Mi señora yo…no debería…

— El pudor típico del plebeyo. —Dice ella riéndose — Pero no te asustes solo ante ti me mostraría de esta forma. ¿O es que acaso crees que no disfruto de las toscas caricias que me dan tus ojos? — Sé que me has observado así antes, solo es mi forma de decir que tus miradas me complacen.

"Y también porque sé que no miras a ninguna otra de esta manera"-Piensa la reina para su propio deleite-

Bien —dice la soberana, mostrando una sonrisa que aunque hermosa no tenía nada de inocente. — Acércate cuanto quieras, y dibújame completa.

Los minutos transcurrieron lentos y deliciosos. Ella lo miro tirar una y otra vez los utensilios de dibujo. Observo toda la sangre que se agolpaba en su rostro, observo como su respiración se volvía cada vez más un callado jadeo. Sus ojos la recorrían entera una y otra vez, pero ella notaba con facilidad que se detenía un poco más en sus senos y caderas.

Ella tenía que usar todo su autocontrol para no saltar de la cama y arrancarle ahí mismo toda la ropa. Tomarlo ahí en el suelo para darle todos los besos que se había guardado todo esté tiempo. Quería besarlo, morderlo, chuparlo y sentirlo de todas las formas posibles.

Pero él tenía que venir a ella. Sin importar cuán fuerte fuera su propio deseo.

— Terminé— dijo sonando mas como un jadeo estrangulado que como voz.

Ella miró el dibujo y con un infantil gesto de reproche dijo:

— ¿Qué significan estos temblosos rayones en medio de mis piernas? ¿Eres demasiado escrupuloso, o simplemente un ignorante de la anatomía de la mujer? La parte más sacrosanta de mi cuerpo merece ser tratada con más detalle.

Lentamente ella se sienta en la cama y con estudiada calma comienza a separar las piernas.

Con un jadeo muy audible el chico del cabello negro atado en una trenza cierra los ojos.

Pero aún así no puede evitar escuchar lo que ella le describe.

— ¿Ves? Estos labios tiernos y rosas se juntan aquí…o esta perla rosa que... ¡ooh!... responde tan fácilmente al más ligero roce.

Otro jadeo y el joven abre de nuevo los ojos pero la reina tiene las piernas cerradas. Algo en su mirada cambia como si al fin tomara una decisión tras mucho discutir consigo mismo.

Lo que la reina ve en sus ojos le complace. Es pura y cruda lujuria. Al fin ella va a tomar y a entregar todo lo que ha deseado a esté hombre.

— Te rindes ahora. Ven a mí.

Pero con ésta sencilla frase algo cambia.

Él se detiene en seco y baja el rostro. Cuando sube la mirada de nuevo ésta es altiva y arrogante como si recuperara un balance perdido.

— No, jamás he admitido la derrota…mi señora.

Con esto da media vuelta y se retira. La desnuda soberana está a punto de seguirlo cuando instantes después entra en la habitación una alegre y luminosa jovencita con el cabello rojo atado en una trenza y la ropa húmeda.

— Mi señora he venido—dice cortésmente la pelirroja haciendo una reverencia acompañada de una sonrisa pero con la mirada está indagando la reacción en el rostro de la mujer de cabello corto.

— ¿A dónde fue el hombre que salió de aquí antes? — pregunta la reina con voz confusa.

— Él se ha ido mi señora. — dice la mujer más baja con una sonrisa. —Pero pidió mi ayuda antes de marcharse; he venido porque pensé que usted me necesitaría para alguna cosa que no tuviera que ver con los hombres.

Ambas se miran a los ojos en silencio, hasta que la reina por fin responde.

— Precisamente —dice su anfitriona sonriendo con satisfacción. Entonces ella baja la voz a un simple murmullo. —Puedo ver que eres una mujer muy hermosa como ves yo también lo soy. Y me gustaría compartir algo contigo para celebrar tu devoción y nuestras bellezas.

Y al tiempo que la joven de cabello oscuro dice esto toma una tela junto a su cama y se aproxima a la pelirroja. Con movimientos suaves y cuidadosos comienza a retirar la humedad en el cabello y cuerpo de la otra mujer. La reina se mueve en círculos. Casi son caricias…

El piso de piedra aún cruje como si estuviera hecho de madera.

La joven se mostro sorprendida por ésta amable cortesía, sin embargo su expresión cambia a un desconcertante sobresalto cuando la joven más alta con un único y fluido movimiento levanta la camiseta por encima de su cabeza y quitándosela la deja desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

— Yo no haría esto con otra mujer—dice la reina suavemente. — Pero hay algo en ti…que me atrae aunque no sé que es.

Los grandes ojos azules de la joven se abren pero se queda parada enfrente, con los senos desnudos, tan rígida como una estatua. Cualquier plan que esta tuviera para con la reina se desmorona.

La otra mujer camina despacio, seductoramente como si lo estuviera haciendo para excitar al hombre que estuviera con ella antes. Entonces se acercó hasta que los dos cuerpos casi se tocaron.

— Sí —dijo la reina de cabello azulado—, tus pechos grandes y muy hermosos. Excepto que —y simuló hacer pucheros de desilusión— tus pezones son tímidos. ¿Es que no pueden ponerse rígidos y altivos como los míos? —Ella se agacho un poco hacia adelante y exclamó—: ¡Mira, ahora ellos se tocan exactamente! ¿Qué otras partes de nuestros cuerpos podrán tocarse de ese modo?

Y sin otro aviso unió sus labios con los de la otra chica. Un beso lento y cadencioso. La pelirroja no cierra los ojos ni se mueve en lo más mínimo pero sus mejillas se tornan mas y mas rojas.

Después de un momento, el beso se rompe y la reina echa su cara hacia atrás sólo lo suficiente para decir con deleite:

— ¡Ah, mira! Tus pezones pueden ponerse rígidos. ¡Lo sabía! ¿No los sientes tocándose contra los míos? Ella se inclinó hacia adelante para poder probar otro beso y ésta vez la pelirroja sí cerró los ojos, como si tuviera miedo de que algo involuntario pudiera mostrarse en ellos.

Se quedaron así, inmóviles un tiempo. Luego la muchacha más alta movió los dedos hasta tocar la única prenda de ropa que cubría las caderas de la otra chica. Usando apenas las puntas de los dedos la mujer acarició las nalgas de la pelirroja con lentos movimientos circulares.

La reina dio un paso atrás mirándola con una mezcla de diversión y cariño, y le dijo:

— No te quitaré ésta última ropa, Ni siquiera te pediré que lo hagas. Haré solo lo tú desees.

Con esto la joven reina tomó la mano de la otra mujer y tiró de ella con fuerza haciéndola caminar hacia la gran cama de suaves cobertores. Se recostaron sobre ella sin cubrirse.

La pelirroja se quedó indolente por un rato y sólo se movía la reina. Utilizando solamente sus labios, la lengua y las simples yemas de sus dedos. Acarició los párpados cerrados de la chica, los lóbulos de sus orejas, el hueco de su cuello, en medio de sus pechos, en el hoyuelo de su ombligo, de arriba a abajo en sus piernas y a lo largo y a lo ancho de su cuerpo expuesto. Repetidas veces usó la punta de sus dedos o de su lengua para trazar lentas espirales alrededor de los senos de la otra mujer, antes de pellizcar, o lamer los endurecidos y erectos pezones de la chica. No volvió a besar apasionadamente a la pelirroja, pero entre sus otras actividades daba lengüetazos atormentadores a través de la boca cerrada de la mujer. Y gradualmente tanto sus labios como sus senos, se pusieron hinchados y rubicundos. Su blanca piel al principio lisa, se puso por todas partes como piel de ganso y empezó a temblar en varios lugares.

La pelirroja aun con los ojos cerrados y su autocontrol de hielo no podía evitar sentir lo que la otra mujer le estaba haciendo. Solamente una estatua de piedra se hubiera quedado quieta sin sentirse afectada por tantas caricias.

La mujer más pequeña emitió un sonido muy extraño como la mezcla de un gemido femenino y a un jadeo masculino. Ella movió las manos para levantar de su pecho la cabeza de la reina y por primera vez le plantó un beso. Fue tan intensó que la obligó a abrir la boca un lloriqueo amortiguado salió de ambas mujeres. Sus cuerpos palpitaron juntos y en esé momento la pelirroja dejó caer una de sus manos para arrancarse la última prenda de ropa.

Después de eso se quedó otra vez tranquila y cerró sus ojos de nuevo. Pero estando completamente desnuda, la reina tenía a su disposición más lugares en donde centrar su atención.

Durante un tiempo la pelirroja mantuvo las piernas bien apretadas, pero luego, lentamente, como si no tuviera nada que ver con ello, dejó que sus músculos se aflojaran y que sus piernas se relajasen y se abrieran un poco, un poquito más...

La joven de cabello negro escondió su cabeza entre las piernas de la otra, buscando y manipulando lo que había descrito como -la pequeña perla rosa-. Así estuvo por un tiempo y la mujer más pequeña emitió muchos gemidos hasta que finalmente arqueo la espalda en un movimiento violento.

Cuando se recuperó de aquel espasmo la pelirroja tomo el rostro de la otra mujer entre sus manos y le dijo:

— ¿Harás lo que yo desee ahora?

Un rostro sonrojado le sonrió en respuesta.

— Todo lo que tú quieras...

— Nada de nombres ni títulos tontos. Ahora yo te diré Akane y tú me llamaras Ranma.

Con menos facilidad y pericia, la pelirroja comenzó a hacerle a Akane lo que la morena le había estado haciendo a ella.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer todas estas cosas Akane?

— He estudiado muchos manuscritos para hacer estas cosas traviesas.

— Pero harás solo estas travesuras conmigo y nadie más. -demando Ranma con voz severa.

— ¿Ni siquiera con el hombre de la trenza y cabello negro? — preguntó Akane dócilmente.

— Bueno…pero solo con él y conmigo nadie más.

Con esto dieron fin las palabras e iniciaron una variedad de caricias y uniones. A veces estaban apretadas en un abrazo, besándose las bocas mientras sus pelvis se frotaban. Otras veces se acostaban con las cabezas invertidas, cada una estrechando las caderas de la otra mientras usaban la lengua. A veces se sentaban cara a cara, pero reclinándose hacia atrás sobre sus brazos, para que sus muslos se extendieran esforzándose en friccionarse mutuamente y con urgencia.

En algún momento Akane rompió el silencio y en medio de gemidos y besos hizo su propia demanda.

— ¡Eres mía! solo mía y yo solo te pertenezco a ti.

Por toda respuesta la pelirroja solo pudo balbucear.

— Soy solo tuya…siempre…siempre he… sido tuyo.

Ambas mujeres se acariciaron ávidamente pero sus movimientos eran sinuosos y delicados. Aunque algunas de sus partes indudablemente estaban ocupadas, pero las dos parecían estar tan quietas como si durmieran. Entonces una o ambas se estremecían, o se contorsionaban.

En algún momento de la noche ambas perdieron la cuenta de a cuantas culminaciones llegaron.

Finalmente se separaron, exhaustas, y se quedaron respirando profundamente una al lado de la otra. Sus labios, pechos y genitales estaban excesivamente hinchados y rojos; sus pieles brillaban con sudor, saliva y otras transpiraciones, sus cuerpos estaban ahora moteados como la piel del jaguar por las marcas de mordiscos y de besos.

oOo

Unos ojos alegres pero cansados observan dormir plácidamente a su compañera de cama.

"Policía, enfermera, profesor, porrista, mayordomo, maid y ahora una especie de guerrero de la antigüedad. Muchas mascaras pero al final siempre somos tú y yo. Algún día seremos solos tú y yo y luego vendrán todos los disfraces".

Con ésta idea la joven toma una de las mantas y se cubre a ella y su compañera. Un poco de sueño no estaría mal antes de volver a su propia habitación.

oOo

La luz de la mañana se filtra indiscreta en la habitación de Akane Tendo. La joven abre los ojos sintiéndose relajada y descansada. Lo primero que nota es un ligero estremecimiento por frío. No necesita mirar para saber que está desnuda.

"Tontos doujinshis" —piensa ella con una media sonrisa pícara.

Lo segundo que nota es que sus brazos sostienen firmemente otro cuerpo cerca del suyo. Ésta vez ella sí abre los ojos para descubrir el lado femenino de Ranma con su cabeza acomodada en su pecho durmiendo. Una pequeña sonrisa adorna el rostro de la pelirroja.

Ella podría gritar o golpearlo. Pero hay un pequeño detalle que la detiene.

Ya que es ella quien sujeta a la pelirroja. Son sus brazos los que la retienen de forma amorosa y posesiva.

Luego Akane escucha un pequeño murmullo, es apenas un suspiro hecho de palabras.

— Soy tuya…

Con esto todas las memorias de su "sueño" regresan a ella. Y toma la decisión más evidente dados los hechos.

Cierra los ojos y sigue durmiendo.

Antes de que el sueño se la lleve de nuevo murmura para sí misma y para la pelirroja.

— Bueno…algún día tenía que pasar.

—Fin—

Omake Omake Omake.

En un cuarto iluminado solamente por la luz artificial de un monitor dos mujeres sostienen una curiosa conversación.

— Siempre me pregunté porque insonorizaste el cuarto de Akane cuando se hizo la reconstrucción de la casa.

— La versión oficial es que "reforcé" los muros contra los príncipes lunáticos que siempre están tratando de secuestrar a Akane.

— Pero eso no explica las cámaras ni los micrófonos en su cuarto Nabiki.

— Yo solo quería saber un poco mas de los "jueguitos" de esos dos. Es lo justo por tantas noches de insomnio.

— Nabiki— la voz de Kasumi era de ligera censura.

— ¿Quieres que lo apague hermanita?

— …

— Admítelo somos un par de pervertidas con complejo de voyeur.

— Esto… no está bien, deberíamos… apagarlo. —replico Kasumi, pero con tan poco entusiasmo que su petición no parecía verdadera.

— ¡Shhh! ya van a empezar. Siempre quise ver como iniciaban todos esos gritos y gemidos.

— …

_"¿Eres feliz cuando me ves hermanito?"_

_"¿Hermanito?"_

"Claro bobo, aunque seamos gemelos yo soy 2 minutos mayor que tú, por lo tanto yo soy la mayor…y debes hacer todo lo que yo diga. Ahora acuéstate en la cama y quédate quietecito"

"Oh… claro"

"Entonces hermanito…te he descubierto mirándome a escondidas ¿te da placer el mirarme?"

"Sí…eso es hermana soy feliz al mirarte, tú me das placer"

"Entonces quédate quieto hermano y déjame darte más placer"

"¡Hermana Akane!, tú…tú mano está en mi…"

"¿Me detengo?"

"… yo… ¡aah! ¡aaahh!... n…no…no te detengas"

— Oh dios mío…

— Tú lo has dicho Kasumi. Tú lo has dicho.

Nota final:

Como se puede notar me he tomado algunas libertades en las actitudes y la forma de reaccionar de Ranma y Akane por el tipo de fic. Sí, ella está soñando y es sonámbula. Ésta es la causa de que no pueda ver los dibujos. O tal vez no estaba soñando y usaba ésta excusa para hacer realidad sus fantasías. Toma la versión que quieras.

Ranma le sigue el juego pero como se puede ver la situación se le sale de control porque no espera que Akane siga seduciendo a su otra mitad. Estos juegos les dan a ambos una salida a su estrés y por eso están tan calmados durante el día.

Hasta la próxima.

Fhrey


End file.
